


we’re just a little cliché (but that’s okay)

by re_verie



Series: just a little bit of magic [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fake Dating-ish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, uhh cat juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_verie/pseuds/re_verie
Summary: Jaehyun pushes the box back into the girl’s hands. “I’m sorry,” he says and avoids the girl’s eyes. “I’m...uh...actually dating somebody right now.”“What? No, you’re not,” the girl looked at him suspiciously.He splutters in bewilderment. “What do you mean no, you’re not. I’m not lying!”“Then prove it!” The girl crosses her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “Who are you dating, then?”“I’m dating…” Jaehyun falters. “Juyeon!”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: just a little bit of magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 243





	we’re just a little cliché (but that’s okay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatwinterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwinterday/gifts).



> hiii this is my first finished fic ever, and I dedicate it to my very good friend fay! happy birthday fay!!! :D
> 
> this is unbeta'd so please excuse some of the mistakes I made. 
> 
> also, to be clear:  
> -7th year: sangyeon and jacob  
> -6th year: younghoon, hyunjae, juyeon, kevin, chanhee,  
> -5th year: changmin, haknyeon  
> -4th year: 00z  
> even tho not all of them is mentioned in this fic :<
> 
> i also don't own the hp universe and tbz, obviously.
> 
> happy reading!!~

Jaehyun scurries down the hallway quickly. He can hear the footsteps of someone following him a few steps back. Unfortunately for him, the hallway was deserted apart from the two of them, and the Transfiguration classroom is still nowhere nearby. Having enough of being followed by a random Hufflepuff girl, he halts abruptly and gives the girl a harsh glare.

“Don’t you have class?” he asks gruffly. “Why are you following me?”

The girl looks like she’s about to piss her pants. “I… I just wanted to give you this. I baked it myself, with no help from the elves at all.”

The girl shoves a pink box that was decorated with glitters and has Jaehyun’s name written in cursive. Jaehyun frowns at it, thinking of what his friend Younghoon has said a week ago. _Be careful of the things random people give you, especially if it’s food. They might have mixed it with some love potion, or like, a curse. Or something._ Jaehyun scoffed at his best friend’s words at that time but said words are currently repeating inside his head like a mantra. Suddenly feeling paranoid, Jaehyun thinks he has to act quickly and decline this box of delicacies as nicely as possible, no matter how much he wants to try whatever sweets this random girl has given him.

Jaehyun pushes the box back into the girl’s hands. “I’m sorry,” he says and avoids the girl’s eyes. “I’m...uh...actually dating somebody right now.”

“What? No, you’re not,” the girl looked at him suspiciously.

He splutters in bewilderment. “What do you mean _no, you’re not._ I’m not lying!” 

“Then prove it!” The girl crosses her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “Who are you dating, then?”

“I’m dating…” Jaehyun falters. He is not dating _anybody_ right now. Dating is literally the _last thing_ on his priority list. But he doesn’t want to sound stupid to this girl he doesn’t even know but apparently has a crush on him, and he is about to make up some excuse when suddenly he sees someone walk towards them. “Juyeon!”

Before the Hufflepuff girl can say or do anything, Juyeon arrives next to them and is already giving the girl a polite smile. Jaehyun quickly takes his hand and links their fingers together, not caring about the way his heartbeat accelerates and proceeds to peck Juyeon on the cheeks. Fortunately for him, Juyeon did not react negatively; he just stares at him with a questioning look and a slightly open mouth. 

“I’m dating him,” Jaehyun tightens the grip on Juyeon’s hand and gives the Hufflepuff (who looks like she’s about to cry, _oh god)_ a forced smile. “Now if you’ll excuse us. Class is starting soon.”

The girl turns on her heels and walks away. Jaehyun finally lets go of Juyeon’s hand and walks briskly towards the Transfiguration classroom, ignoring how hot his face feels. He needs to put as much distance between himself and the Ravenclaw boy, but Juyeon is having none of that.

“What the hell just happened?” Juyeon asks him. “Did you just lie to some random Hufflepuff girl that we’re in a relationship?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and huffs. “Yes, Juyeon. I thought it was obvious.”

“Why did you do that? She seemed like she was about to cry.”

“Younghoon got in my head. He told me some people might try and smuggle some love potion for me. You know, to make me fall in love with them,” he shrugs casually. They finally arrive in the classroom, which was still relatively empty, and Jaehyun quickly sits down in the third middle row. Juyeon sits next to him and gestures for Jaehyun to continue speaking. “Well, you were the first person that crossed my mind, and also, you were like. There. So I just told her I’m dating you.”

Juyeon hums and started to take out their textbook from his bag. “So I’m your boyfriend now, is that it? Cool.”

“What do you mean _cool?”_

“Nothing, boyfriend,” Juyeon smirks at him. Jaehyun squints at him, _why is he enjoying this more than he should._ He does not like how Juyeon is acting so nonchalantly about this, it makes his heart thump loudly against his rib cage and his stomach tie itself into a tight knot. 

“Shut up,” Jaehyun hisses. He looks around the classroom which was now bustling with students and hopes no one smart enough to take N.E.W.T level Transfiguration is up for some gossip about him and his best friend. “Don’t call me that! Someone might hear you.”

Juyeon has a shit-eating grin on his (very handsome) face, and he was about to say something when two people plopped themselves roughly in the seat in front of them. They turn around to face Juyeon and Jaehyun. Chanhee, the Metamorphmagus from Slytherin, blinks innocently at them and asks, “Someone might hear what?”

Kevin, the other Ravenclaw boy in their vicinity, pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose and says, “I heard you two are finally together now. Congrats!”

“What?” Jaehyun feels his head spin. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Oh, heard someone said it while we were on the loo,” Kevin answers calmly. “Apparently you rejected a girl and told her you’re dating Juyeon, is that right?”

_Oh, Merlin, no._ Jaehyun thinks this is the worst thing that could have happened in his 6 years of being a Hogwarts student. He has always tried to steer clear from the Hogwarts rumor mill, knowing full well that news travel as fast as the Golden Snitch in a match of Quidditch. He knows this because he has played Quidditch since he was a young boy and is currently the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and his position as a Seeker in the team can verify just how fast a Snitch can fly. 

Anyways.

No matter how hard Jaehyun avoided the rumor mill that keeps churning a new rumor every single day, he must admit he’s heard a fair share of things about him from over the years. One of them was that he was part Veela, which- _okay,_ he kinda gets where it came from. Ever since he was a young boy he has always heard praises and admiration over the beauty he possesses. He was kind of tired of hearing about it, honestly, but it _does_ feel good whenever some random passerby tells him he looks handsome. But he doesn’t think his handsomeness comes even _close_ to how stunning he thinks his best friend is.

He met Juyeon when he was 9-years-old, and Juyeon was still a meek but friendly 8-year-old who was petting a stray cat in Jaehyun’s huge backyard. Coming from a wealthy pureblood family, Jaehyun’s parents often organize parties for the charity events that they hold in their mansion. He used to always hate these events because it was always filled with adults and no kids his age. But that day, his mother told him one of her friends has brought their son to the party, and that Jaehyun should quickly befriend him. Long story short, that was how he became attached to the hip with Juyeon, who is pretty much his partner-in-crime in these boring events their parents made them go to. Even when they got to Hogwarts and they were sorted in different houses, they never failed to spare some time for each other. 

This brings us to one of the rumors about Jaehyun that circulates Hogwarts; which is that he’s secretly dating Juyeon and that their parents had already arranged their marriage ever since they could barely walk. Jaehyun thinks it absolutely bollocks because this particular rumor has prevented him from going on dates around Hogsmeade with other people. Not that he actually _wants_ to go on dates with other people, but like. Whatever. The point is, now the entire Hogwarts population will _really_ think he’s dating Juyeon, and that could prevent him from finding his one true love. 

_Not if your one true love is Juyeon,_ a tiny voice inside his head snickers. Jaehyun groans internally, he thinks he’s about to go crazy because for the past few months Juyeon has been living in his mind. Rent-free and all. He blames this all on the stupid rumors.

Jaehyun shakes his head and is brought back to the reality of Juyeon, Chanhee, and Kevin staring at him expectantly. Before he could say anything, the professor cleared her throat and started their lesson on Bird-Conjuring Charms. It was an intriguing lesson, and he wanted to perfect it as best as he can. Transfiguration has always been his favorite subject because it has always challenged him to be better at performing magic. 

After the class ended, Jaehyun headed to the Great Hall along with Juyeon, Kevin, and Chanhee. He tries to ignore the weight of Juyeon’s arms around his shoulders and the numerous glances and whispers thrown at them. Juyeon, on the other hand, is very oblivious to his predicament and is talking about how excited he is to beat Gryffindor in the next Quidditch tournament against Ravenclaw. Jaehyun thinks it’s very cute how Juyeon thinks he can beat his team, but he knows not to underestimate the younger boy and his skills as a Keeper. Juyeon is also an exceptional Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, seeing as to how his house has gotten a lot more wins ever since he was promoted. 

“I’m not gonna go easy on you, you know,” Juyeon says as they entered the Great Hall. “Even if you’re like my boyfriend now, or whatever, I can still beat your arse.”

Jaehyun lets out an offended gasp and tries to pinch Juyeon’s waist, but alas, the other boy already parted ways to go sit on the Ravenclaw table. He winks and makes a finger-gun gesture at Jaehyun, and he could hear Juyeon’s hearty laugh through all the other student’s chatter when he flipped a finger at the Ravenclaw boy. Jaehyun sits down at the Gryffindor table next to one of his favourite underclassmen and the best Beater he has seen in years, Eric, who was shoving food down his throat. 

“Fong rats,” says Eric with his mouth full of mashed potato and chicken meat. Jaehyun grimaces and ignores the blonde boy. Eric swallows his food and continues, “I said congrats. Heard you and Juyeon finally got together.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes and gestures for Eric to come closer. He whispers gruffly, “I’m not dating him. I just said it so this girl won’t poison me with a love potion!”

“You are so full of yourself,” Eric snorts. “So you’re using your best friend as a shield from all the love potions you allegedly receive?”

“I’m not using him!” Jaehyun replies indignantly. “Besides, Juyeon doesn’t even mind. He even looks like he’s enjoying it, he’s been teasing me and calling me _boyfriend_ since Transfiguration.”

“Yeah, right. _Of course_ , he’s enjoying it.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Eric suddenly stands, startling the few other Gryffindors around them, and squeezed Jaehyun’s shoulder twice. “I gotta go now, I have Care of Magical Creatures in 20 minutes!”

After Eric left Jaehyun in utter confusion, his eyes wandered to the Ravenclaw table across from him. Juyeon is eating his food, storing them in his cheeks as if he were a squirrel, and paying attention to whatever it is that Kevin is telling him. Jaehyun has always thought that Juyeon looks extra adorable when he’s eating because it always looks like his cheeks are in a permanent puffed out position. Juyeon is also a very slow eater, so whenever they’re having a meal together, Jaehyun always steals food from his plate, and Juyeon just lets him. 

Jaehyun sighs. He suddenly doesn’t feel like eating anymore. Since he has a free period, he decides to turn in early and head to the Gryffindor common room and use his free time to do his homework.

~

A couple of days later finds Jaehyun and Juyeon studying and doing their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework in the library. It was a Friday, and Jaehyun was so done with all the workload the professors have thrown on 6th-year students that week. Tomorrow is coincidentally a Hogsmeade weekend, and Jaehyun wants to get all his work done before enjoying Hogsmeade with his friends tomorrow. Juyeon offered to accompany him in the library, claiming he had nothing to do before his Quidditch practice starts at 5 p.m.

Jaehyun was halfway through writing about the importance of Non-verbal spells when he hears Juyeon clear his throat. “What,” Jaehyun mutters, not looking up from his parchment.

“Jaehyun,” Juyeon calls out. “Look at me.”

“ _What_.”

Juyeon flashes him a sheepish grin. Jaehyun didn’t know why his best friend’s smile looks so blinding. Probably because of the shitty lighting in this corner of the library. “So since I’m now your boyfrie-”

“Listen, Juyeon, about that,” Jaehyun cuts off. “I’m sorry for not thinking about it and just carelessly saying we’re dating. If it’s bothering you, I can tell someone we broke up, or whatever. I’ll do some damage control and take care of it, don’t worry.”

Juyeon blinks owlishly at him. “I was actually going to ask if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me.”

“What? Aren’t we going anyway?” Jaehyun asks, puzzled. “With Younghoon and Chanhee and the others?”

“I mean,” Juyeon looks away and scratches the back of his head. “I was gonna ask if you wanted to come with _me._ You know...just the two of us?”

 _Oh._ Jaehyun felt more than see how his entire face flushed. It was suddenly so warm as if someone had turned on some magical heating device right in front of Jaehyun’s face. Juyeon was still peering at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. Jaehyun finds that he can’t look too long at Juyeon’s face or else he will explode.

“Okay,” he mutters under his breath, hands busy playing with the quill he was using as a distraction. 

Jaehyun didn’t know it was possible, but Juyeon’s smile looks brighter than it did before, his eyes turning into crescents and the corner of his lips curled up. _Why does he look so charming,_ Jaehyun thought to himself. _This is so unfair, Juyeon’s smile can probably cure cancer. Or something._

As it was nearing his Quidditch practice time, Juyeon packs his stuff and says, “See you tomorrow at the Entrance Hall. Don’t forget your scarf! I heard it might snow tomorrow.” He walks out of the library with a confident stride and pleased hum, ignoring the librarian croaking out a scathing _be quiet, please._ Jaehyun is left alone in the corner of the library with his half-written essay and his jumbled not-so-platonic thoughts about his best friend.

~

On that fine Saturday morning, the sky was clear from clouds but the atmosphere was quite crisp and wintry. Jaehyun can see the puffs of his breath as he makes his way to the Entrance Hall. He’s kind of excited, but also very nervous despite spending most of his time with Juyeon anyway. He feels like this Hogsmeade weekend will end differently than the rest of the Hogsmeade weekends he has experienced.

When he arrived at the Entrance Hall, he saw Juyeon leaning against a wall, looking incredibly handsome regardless of the blue and bronze Ravenclaw scarf covering half of his face and his hair covered with a beanie in a similar colour. Juyeon looked up to the sounds of Jaehyun’s footsteps coming, his eyes brightening, and then turns into crescents in a matter of seconds. 

“Hi,” Juyeon breathed out. “Your hair-”

Jaehyun immediately tried to shove his unruly waves inside his beanie. “Sorry, I was sort of in a hurry, forgot to tame it with a spell-”

“No, Jaehyun, I was about to say your hair looks really cute,” Juyeon grabs Jaehyun’s hand that was reaching for his wand. “It’s been a long time since I saw your hair like that. It’s nice.”

Squinting and hoping Juyeon doesn’t notice how his face just turned into a tomato, Jaehyun walked ahead to the direction of Hogsmeade, with Juyeon following closely behind him. The village was littered with numerous Hogwarts students enjoying their weekend. Jaehyun was about to suggest for them to check out Zonko’s first since he promised to get Eric back for giving him a Ton-Tongue Toffee and embarrassing him in front of the entire Gryffindor population (okay, technically, it was all on him for trusting anything Eric gives him, but he’s never going to admit that out loud) when Juyeon suddenly takes his hand and leads him to the direction of Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.

“Juyeon, why are we going to Madam Puddifoot’s?” Jaehyun asks.

Juyeon ignores him and proceeds to go inside the shop, dragging a confused Jaehyun behind him. The golden cherubs around the shop throws confetti at them when they entered, and before the confetti can lie messily on their heads, it vanishes into thin air. Juyeon smiled politely to Madam Puddifoot, ordering two cups of tea and a biscuit for the both of them. Jaehyun peers at Juyeon curiously, wondering what on earth is going through his head, taking them to the notoriously famous place for couples who are on a date. When their cups of tea is placed in the table between them, Jaehyun quickly takes a sip, just so his hands have something to do.

“Ugh,” he tries to hold back his grimace. _How many teaspoons of sugar did they put in this tiny cup of tea?_

Jaehyun sees Juyeon controlling his expression too after taking a sip. He snickers at how cute Juyeon’s scrunched up nose and furrowed eyebrows look, and Juyeon quickly schools his expression and quirks an eyebrow at him. _What,_ he mouthed. 

Jaehyun thinks it would be really cool if he could practice Legilimency right now, so he could easily know what Juyeon is thinking about. Wait, can he also communicate through his mind with Legilimency? He thinks that would be amazing, having the power to make someone know what you want, without you actually saying anything.

“Jaehyun,” Juyeon suddenly calls out. “You’re blanking out again.”

_Was he?_ “Oh. Sorry.”

Juyeon gave him his kind and reassuring smile, “It’s alright,” he replies. “Do you not enjoy it here?”

“Er… I’m just wondering why you brought us here?” Jaehyun takes a bite of the biscuits they served, assessing the flavor and deciding _yep, too sweet. I hate it._

Juyeon’s right-hand plays with his earlobes, a nervous trait of his that Jaehyun has noted down since years ago. “I don’t know,” Juyeon begins, his eyes boring down into the sickly sweet tea and his voice small. “I’ve never been here? And I guess I just wanted to come here at least once in my Hogwarts lifetime. And I wanted to come here with you. So here we are now.”

Jaehyun suddenly feels warm all over his insides. He really doesn’t know what Juyeon is implying, but like. _Wow._ He kind of wants to jump into a pot of boiling sweet tea. Juyeon is still avoiding eye contact, he’s now idly stirring his tea as if willing for the copious amounts of sugar in the bottom of the cup to dissolve. Jaehyun wanted to suggest for them to leave, but hearing Juyeon’s reason made him feel all mushy and soft, and you know what? The tea and biscuit aren’t _that_ bad. He was just being dramatic earlier. 

They stay in Madam Puddifoot’s for another 30 minutes, just talking about everything and nothing; like the new release of the Thunderbolt IX, Jaehyun’s hatred for Potions and how he still needed to take the subject for his N.E.W.T exams next year, and Juyeon’s favourite song from the Weird Sisters (it’s _Magic Works,_ by the way). After some time, Jaehyun says he wants to check out Zonko’s, and Juyeon says he wants to check out some quills in Scrivenshaft’s, so they paid for their drinks and quickly heads out of the tea shop. 

The pair head to Zonko’s first and Jaehyun quickly beelines to the aisle that holds the Frog Spawn Soap. He hopes Eric likes showering with tadpoles. He sees Juyeon checking out some Sugar Quills, and he makes a note in his head to stock up on the item so he can share it with Juyeon in their shared Transfiguration and Potions class. Jaehyun also grabs some Dungbombs before he goes to the cashier and pays. After their trip to Zonko’s, Jaehyun and Juyeon walked over to Scrivenshaft’s, where Juyeon spent at least 5 minutes analyzing each quill before he decided on a handsome blue-and-gold eagle feather quill. 

Since it was already past noon and neither of them wanted to head back to the castle yet, they decided to visit The Three Broomstick. Jaehyun thinks some warm Butterbeer sounds really nice right now since the weather was pretty chilly. Warm air washed over their faces when they stepped into the inn, and Jaehyun immediately catches Chanhee’s pink head amongst the Hogwarts students milling around. He grabs Juyeon’s sleeve and steers them to Chanhee’s table, which already has a couple of people sitting around it. Jaehyun and Juyeon quickly sit on the empty seats, simultaneously greeting Chanhee, Younghoon, Kevin, and Kevin’s hot Slytherin boyfriend Jacob.

“Where have you two been?” Younghoon asks. “I thought we all agreed to walk down to Hogsmeade together.”

Chanhee and Kevin snickers. “They went on a date, of course,” Chanhee’s eyes twinkled with mischief. “Haven’t you heard? They’re now Hogwarts’ It Couple.”

“It’s fake, you guys,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “We’re not really together.”

“Yeah, right,” Kevin mutters into his cup of Butterbeer. 

Younghoon looks mildly perturbed, but he pays Chanhee’s comment no mind and continues to sip on his Butterbeer. Jaehyun, on the other hand, feels his face flush and his heart accelerate. _Why did Chanhee say that why why why why why._ His eyes darted to Juyeon, whose cheeks are a little pink, but Jaehyun’s not sure if that’s the result of the cold weather or Chanhee’s comment. Juyeon’s doing that thing he did in Madam Puddifoot’s again, his fingers are restless, they play with his earlobes, then scratch the back off his head, then they keep tapping on the wooden floor. All the while, Juyeon’s eyes are looking around the inn as if avoiding eye contact with his friends. This was all his fault, obviously, he shouldn’t have told that girl he was dating his best friend. Now, as the conversation with his friends moves on to another topic, Jaehyun noticed that Juyeon is way quieter than he usually is. Juyeon’s not a chatterbox like he is, but he usually tries to give his two cents in whatever conversation that is taking place amongst his peers. 

Jaehyun suddenly feels horrible. _Oh no,_ he thought. _Did Chanhee’s comment make him feel uncomfortable?_

Jaehyun wants to ask Juyeon if everything was alright, but he really doesn’t want to do it in front of his friends while they’re talking about the latest school gossip (that doesn’t involve both Jaehyun and Juyeon, _thank Merlin)._ Since Juyeon was sitting across from him, he kicks what he hopes to be Juyeon’s shin under the table.

“Ow!” Chanhee exclaims and immediately rubbed his legs under the table. “What was that for?”

Hyunjae gives him a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Wasn’t meant for you.”

“What, did you want to play footsie with your boyfriend, then?”

Juyeon, who was quietly sitting next to Chanhee whips his head to face the pink-haired boy. “Stop it, Chanhee,” he says, voice-controlled. “Jaehyun said we’re not dating. So drop it.”

For a moment the whole table feels weirdly tense like everyone was holding their breath. Then Jacob, _sweet_ Jacob Bae, opens his mouth to talk about this foreign muggle band that he really likes. “You guys should check them out,” he says. “They’re called Day6, and their whole discography is out of this world.”

That seems to melt the tension, Kevin quickly agreeing to his boyfriend while Younghoon and Chanhee deny indignantly, saying that there is _no way they’re better than Weird Sisters and Spellbound._ Jaehyun does not feel like joining in on their conversation, he once again turns to look at Juyeon, and is surprised to see the slightly younger boy was already staring at him. 

_You okay?_ Juyeon mouthed at him. 

Jaheyun blinks. _Yeah,_ mouths back. _Why wouldn’t I be not okay?_

Juyeon just shakes his head and gives him a small smile. 

Two Butterbeer refills later, the group decides to head back to the castle and spend some time in their common rooms. The walk back to the castle was dull and slightly awkward. They walk in pairs, Chanhee and Younghoon in the front, and a 5th-year Gryffindor who came out of nowhere walks beside them. Jaehyun squints, _ah._ The 5th-year Gryffindor is Changmin, one of his teammates. _Where did he come from?_ Nevermind, that’s not important. The thing is, Kevin and Jacob, are holding hands and walking behind Chanhee, Younghoon, and Changmin, which automatically leaves Jaehyun and Juyeon to walk side by side. This shouldn’t be a problem, because Jaehyun and Juyeon walk together all the time. 

Except for this time, Juyeon hasn’t said a word since they left The Three Broomsticks. Jaehyun usually doesn’t mind when Juyeon is being quiet, he actually appreciates it a lot. But this time, he feels like something is hanging on the air around them, making him feel stuffy and awkward. He feels like he has to say something, but whenever he side-eyes Juyeon, he gulps down whatever it is he wanted to say and just kept his mouth shut. 

When they reach the Entrance Hall, their friends immediately part ways to go to their dormitories, but Jaehyun grabs Juyeon’s wrist before he has the chance to escape to the Ravenclaw dorm. “Are you…” Jaehyun clears his throat. “Um… Are you doing anything tonight?”

Juyeon tilts his head to the side. “No…?”

“Great,” Jaehyun lets go of Juyeon’s wrist and puts his hands inside the pocket of his coat. “Meet me in the astronomy tower after dinner, yeah?” He then walks past Juyeon before the younger boy gives him an answer, hoping Juyeon will agree to his request and that he didn’t hear the loud beat of Jaehyun’s heart. 

~

After finishing his dinner, Jaehyun leaves the Gryffindor table and makes his way to the astronomy tower as quickly as he can. He wants to be early for this. Whatever _this_ was supposed to be. 

Jaehyun sighs as he finally arrives at the astronomy tower. It was very chilly up here, and he regrets not bringing a warmer piece of clothing before heading here. He knows Juyeon won’t ever stand anyone up, let alone _him._ But for some reason, he’s very nervous Juyeon will leave him to freeze to death up in this tower tonight. Jaehyun sits down and leans to one of the walls, staring up at the pretty night sky. He remembers the times Juyeon would randomly ask him to come to this spot every time they decide not to go back home for Christmas break, just to show him the constellations that are shown in the inky night sky. Juyeon knows a lot about the stars, he’s smart like that. He said he used to stargaze a lot with his father when he was younger, making him understand a lot about the scattered twinkling lights in the sky.

Jaehyun knows nothing about constellations, but he smiles and prays to the stars so tonight will be a happy night.

As he’s gaping at the night sky, trying to remember which one is supposed to be Sirius or Orion, or _wait, isn’t that supposed to be Venus?_ He hears the creak of the old astronomy tower door open. Instead of the heavy footsteps of a human, the footsteps that follow were almost inaudible. He turns around to see a slender black cat making its way to him. The cat meows in greeting when it arrives next to Jaehyun, snuggling the boy for warmth in an instant. Jaehyun snorts, lifting his hand and petting the cat’s head and scratching the back of its ears. The cat purrs contently, nuzzling its head to Jaehyun’s hand, asking for more.

“Alright, Juyeon,” Jaehyun stops petting the cat. “That’s enough. I want to talk to you.”

The cat blinks at him and meows. Jaehyun raises an eyebrow as if saying _that won’t work on me right now, buddy._ “C’mon, Juyeon. We don’t have all night.”

The cat sighs (can cats sigh?), stood up, and walks in circles once, twice, thrice, and then _poof._ Where the cat was just standing moments ago was Juyeon in all his handsome glory. He plops himself down beside Jaehyun and mutters, “Go ahead then. Talk.”

Jaehyun suddenly feels his palms sweat. “I’m sorry,” he finally says.

“Sorry? For what exactly?”

“For...lying to that girl,” Jaehyun begins, casting his eyes down to look at his shoes. “For telling her you’re my boyfriend, without your permission. It must have been very awkward for you, wasn’t it?”

Jaehyun hears Juyeon let out a harsh breath. “Jaehyun,” he grabs the older boy’s hand, startling him. “Jaehyun, please look at me.”

Jaehyun slowly faces Juyeon and is surprised to see the intense look in Juyeon’s eyes. “I want you to stop apologizing for that,” Juyeon says earnestly.

“But why?” Jaehyun asks. “I saw how uncomfortable you were at The Three Broomsticks earlier after Chanhee said that thing about us.”

“Jaehyun,” Juyeon huffs frustrated. “Jaehyun, that was because…”

“Because?”

“Because you said we were a fake couple.”

“But we _are_ a fake couple…?” Jaehyun is really confused.

“But I don’t want us to be fake,” Juyeon breathes out. He looks at Jaehyun straight in the eyes. “I want us to be real, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s mind short-circuits, _did Juyeon just...confess?_ He’s searching Juyeon’s eyes for any signs of lying, but he finds none. All he finds in Juyeon’s eyes are the stars that are reflected in them, and the longer he stares, the longer he feels like he doesn’t want to look away.

Unfortunately, the longer Jaehyun stays quiet, the more Juyeon thinks he’s being rejected. Juyeon looks away and scoots away from Jaehyun. “You don’t feel the same, do you?”

Jaehyun blinks. It’s finally registering in his mind that Juyeon is a hundred and ten percent _not_ joking. “No, Juyeon, I…” Now Juyeon just looks like a sad, dejected kitten. Jaehyun sighs. “Juyeon, I like you too.”

Juyeon whips his head to look at Juyeon. His eyes were wide open in surprise. Jaehyun chuckles and says, “I like you so much. I have for a while now.”

“You’re not joking, are you?” Juyeon asks. “‘Cause it’s not funny if you are.”

Jaehyun doesn’t know how to answer that, so he scoots closer to Juyeon and decides to show Juyeon how serious his being. When Juyeon’s face is only a couple of inches away from his, he gulps. Juyeon is _so_ beautiful. He feels so lucky to be able to look at Juyeon from this close distance. Juyeon looks kind of petrified, but he relaxes as soon as Jaehyun cups his face. Jaehyun stares at the younger boy’s eyes for a couple of seconds, getting lost in the stars that are reflected in Juyeon’s eyes. His eyes then travel down Juyeon’s face until it arrives at Juyeon’s pretty lips. One of Jaehyun’s favourite (physical) trait of Juyeon is the way his lips are permanently curled up. It makes him look like a cat. 

Jaehyun inches closer and Juyeon holds his breath. When their lips finally meet, Jaehyun feels warm all over his insides, and as cheesy as it sounds, he feels like something inside him clicks and everything makes sense. _This feels so right,_ he thought. Their kiss was short, sweet, and sincere. When they broke apart, Juyeon nuzzles his nose against Jaehyun’s and smiles widely. Jaehyun loves Juyeon’s smile so much, he thinks it’s insane how Juyeon’s smile has not featured in the Best Smiles of Hogwarts section in their school’s tabloid yet. But, _whatever,_ he thinks as he kisses Juyeon’s smile away. 

That night, the stars above them witnessed Jaehyun and Juyeon’s feelings for each other blossom beautifully and deepen as they share kisses under the moonlight.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> to fay: happiest birthday again! ilysm and I hope u liked this hehe<3
> 
> to non-fays: thank u for reading and i hope u guys like it! please do leave a comment and a kudos <3


End file.
